Love at Fanfiction
by littlemissendlessly
Summary: Girl meets love at fanfictio... is that possible? one singe message/review will lead you to having a love interest or worst an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Adopted from my cousin's account ohmysweettangerines

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

* * *

Prologue

A site when you can read your favorite stories. A word were ideas on your mind is possible. Works made by different people who can inspire you to write too. A site were your OTP (One True Paring) can be ended up being together this is the world of Fanfiction.

Reviews/Messages that will make you more inspired to write.

Like..

I love it! Update soon!

The review is not always like that... There would be negative ones like...

"Uhmm,the story was not interesting at all

But although some instances like that I told my self not to give up there is always a room for improvement

Or a review that has just purely advice which made me happy on my part... it is because for me to know what should I improve...

"Work more on your details, and try working/improving in your grammar (misspellings)"

So what if in this world of fan fiction you would meet someone.. Could it be a love interest? Or wost an enemy?

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura; this is my story in the world of fan fiction….

_Would I find a Love at Fan fic?_


	2. Chapter 2

_adopted from my cousin's acount ohmyswettangerines.._

I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter One

HI, I'm ,Mikan Sakura 17 y/o, I have long brunette hair and I have a pair or hazel eyes, I love writing stories in my notebook, I would admit that I seriously not good in writing stories.. There is only one person that I share my stories with... Who could it be you ask? Well

It's only me…

Why?

I'm scared that people might laugh at the stories that I would make so I prefer it to my self only, even my best friend doesn't know anything about it...

"Mikan..."

"Mikan"

"Oh, Sorry, Hotaru, what is it?" I asked as I look at my best friend

Hotaru Imai, 18 y/o she have jet black hair and a pair of amethyst eyes , she is known because of her stoic expression, she loves to blackmail people, and she was the top one in class

"I was calling you for ages.. Let me ask you are day dreaming again?baka" Hotaru uttered as she gave me her usual cold expression

"Mou, Hotaru you don't need to be mean to me… I'm your best friend right?"Mikan utterd as he pouts her lips and clings at Hotaru

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders "I never remember such a thing and for once stop clinging on me I might be infected with your baka germs"

"So mean"

(Time skips)

-l-o-v-e-a-t-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-l-o-v-e-a-t-f-a-n -f-i-c-t-i-o-n-l-o-v-e-a-t-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-l-o -v-e-a-t-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-l-o-v-e-a-t-f-a-n-f-i -c-t-i-o-n-

The sky was pitch orange, in the window rear of our brunette you can see that the sun was gone as she opened her pink laptop and wear her reading glasses and start surfing the net... it is her usual hobby after going to school she would surf the net.. She went downstairs and grabbed something in their refrigerator, in an oval container labeled (strawberry ice cream) she grabbed it and opened their wooden cabinet and get some silver spoons.. She looked at the fridge again and saw a note..

_Mikan,_

_Me and your dad is on a seminar.._

_I already prepared your food, it's on our table_

_We will be back at 12:00 pm_

_Take care.._

_Love Mom_

Mikan went upstairs and start surfing the net while taking a scoop in her ice cream, She was reading her favorite manga entitled **Prince and The Geeky lady **(right I just invented it)

Why is Yuki is so mean in I more like Ryu. So prince like… I wonder when I would meet a prince like him...

Mikan took another scoop at her ice cream and after reading the manga online since the was finish reading the manga ..She tried searching in google maybe there is an update posted in other manga site she started typing on the search button:

**Prince and the Geeky lady u-**

_Then she found something..._

**Prince and The Geeky lady fanfic**… she clicked it and It was directed to this site..

** /aniame/PrinceandtheGeekylady**

Mikan started reading some stories that she found her interest in she was so frustrated because of that cliff hanger in the stories

"Aww.. I wonder what will happen next… Oh my I wonder when would this writer write another chapter" she scroll the page and found a box there as she started writing something..

_"Please do update soon… Mou, I hate cliff hanger.. I really want to know what will happen next.. so please update update soooon_"

After writing a review she was something in the upper right part of the page

|unleash your imagination mobile Log In  Sign Up

She clicked the Sign Up button

_"Maybe I should write one story since I don't know anyone here and they don't know me" she thought_

Mikan started filling out the things there you have it

She accepted the terms and conditions and started making a story..

First she started typing in the Doc Manager

_The crowd went crazy as the band played their last song this is the last performance of the band . because they would take a break first in the music industry…. The manager of the band decided that they need to be normal teenagers for a while that is the reason behind it_

_Then she do to the posting of the her story_

Title: **The Vocalist and Me**

Summary: Yuki, vocalist of the band The Scream, announced that their band would take a break first in music industry.. There He met Miyako.. Who is nowa second year college in U' Academy she is taking up Journalism.. She hates music.. Would she love music because of Yuki?

_Romance/Humor_

_Words: 400_

"Mikan"

"Mikan"

The young brunette slowly opened her eyes and she saw her mother beside her

"Five more minutes' mom" Mikan uttered in a sleepy tune

"Listen young lady, don't tell me that you spent you time surfing the net.. And you didn't even eat your dinner.. " Mikan's mom stated as she raise her brows and stomping her foot

While Mikan is still currently sleeping with her head on the table and her laptop containing a little drool spot

"If you would continue sleeping.. You would never see your laptop anymore" Mikan's mom stated as she crosses her arm

Mikan quickly stretch her hands and yawned

"Sorry mom" she stated

* * *

**_Yuka's P.O.V_**

"You better get ready the school would start in an hour so better take a bath and go downstairs to eat breakfast"

Mikan's mom left out a sigh, because she saw her daughter is not paying attention to her; she went downstairs after doing some "lectures to Mikan"

Izumi left out a chuckle and Yuka heard it

"What?" She asked

"You and Mikan are the same" He said while reading a newspaper

"What do you mean.. I'm not like that" Yuka stated as she pouted

"See…"as he pointed at Yuka's pouting expression

"Whatever"Yuka stated as she crosses her arms

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

_I wonder if someone would review my story I better check it, Mikan browse the site again and she saw two reviews and her heart skip a beat.._

Reviews: 2

**Blackmailer101**

Baka, I knew this is you.. So better write more stories… I guess you know who am I right?

PS: be ready for my baka gun…

PSS: continue writing stories.. I would be rich because of this, I never thought a baka like you would be a great writer à ($.$) ( I might Published this who knows)

**Amazingcooker**

Hi, Umhmm, please write longer version of your story and please do update soon :

When Mikan, read this _"Hotaru?" she thought,_ After reading those two comments she felt happy because "someone" buy her story..

"Maybe I will update after school" she whispered to herself

* * *

**Alice High**

A usual morning in Alice High, Most of the girls population was crazy over the group of boys which is composed of five members and their leader is no other than

-l-o-v-e-a-t-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-l-o-v-e-a-t-f-a-n -f-i-c-t-i-o-n-l-o-v-e-a-t-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-l-o -v-e-a-t-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-l-o-v-e-a-t-f-a-n-f-i -c-t-i-o-n-

* * *

(All of them are 18 y/o)

Natsume Hyuga has a short raven black hair and a crimson eyes, One each side of his ear are earrings , On, his right ear attached is a gold plate with dragon carvings while on the left ear is am earrings which is made of blood like crystals, known for being a playboy type

Ruka Nogi he has blonde hair that parts in the middle and light blue eyes, he has warm personality and, pleasant to people an animal lover. Half Japanese and French

Koko Yome- He is labeled as "mind reader" in the group, has a spiky blond hair, a mischievous boy often causing trouble with his cousin "partners in crime" kitsuneme

Youchi Hinjiri has light gray hair and blue eyes; he has a cold personality like his step-brother Natsume

Tsubasa Andou has a dark blue hair and eyes he has a blue star tattoo under his left eye

* * *

In the academy and the girls started swooning on them clinging on them

"Tck" Fan girls Natsume uttered as he rubbed his forehead

"Get used to it, we will never found a girl who is not gaga to us except to Ruka's girlfriend "Koko uttered as they stare at Ruka

They saw Ruka is blushing

"That's lame man" Tsubasa uttered as he left a chuckle

**Meanwhile…**

**Mika's P.O.V**

_"Crap! I'm late because of that story earlier... but I can't help it it so perfect…"_

After 15 mins , Mikan arrived at the Academy gates, **Alice High**

"Mikannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" someone shouted

Mikan turned his gaze to the person and it was no other than her cousin Sumire Shouda

Sumire Shouda -18 ½ y/o, She has a short dark green hair several distinctive curly long strands; her eyes are dark green.

**Sumire's Shouda P.O.V**

Sumire grabbed Mikan's hands and her eyes are sparkling

"Mikan, you know what?"

"What... Is it Permy.. You look scary" Mikan uttered, as she look to her cousin's eyes

"They are here" Now Sumire's eyes are forming hearts

"Who?" Mikan asked in curiosity

"My future husbands"

"What?" Mikan shouted, and then someone hit her head

"What was that?" Mikan turned her gaze to the person who just hit her head and she saw it was Hotaru

"Mou, Hotaru, what was that for" Mikan uttered as she rubbed the spot that has been hit

"For, an idiot to wake up" Hotaru replied coldly

"Come" Sumire uttered, then she dragged her to the boys

"Hotaruuuu helpppppppppppppp I'm being abducted" Mikan shouted

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

_"He is here" She thought_

_On the second thought I would be rich_

I followed Mikan, and that Shouda , and I saw they stopped in front of the boys

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Permy, why did you dragged me

"It's them" Sumire pointed out the group of boys who were surrounded by girls

"Where?" Mikan asked in curious tone as she was staring at the crowd

Suddenly Permy shouted

"Everyone out of my way" Permy stated as the crowd begin to move away revealing the five group of boys ho have a irritated look in their eyes " Real Fan girls coming through" she continued

"Here they are" Sumire stated

**Normal P.O.V**

"Obsessed Fan girl alert" Koko whispered _"on the second thought I will make that seaweed girl MINE"_

"Who are they Pemy?" Mikan's asked pointing to the boys' direction

Permy gave her a look why-don't-you-know-them-are-you-even-a-teenager-ev ery-girl-knows them

"I thought you would show me something important' Mikan stated, she was about to live when someone grabbed her wrist

"What?" Mikan uttered

* * *

A/N : The chapter and Prologue was purely made by my cousin, I didn't change anything but the next chapter would be my work :))


End file.
